The Nightmare
by xLosersRuleTheWorldx
Summary: He knows what's real and what's not. He knows the difference between dream and reality. Yet, his mind still succumbed to slander. Giripan Warning:  Country and human names used.


**Author's Note: Score! LOL I finally wrote a oneshot of my second favorite APH pairing - Giripan! :D They are so cute! So I just had to write a FanFic about them! I hope you like it!**

**Warnings/Disclaimers: Rated T for implied sex. I own nothing but the plot :)**

**The Nightmare**

_They were cuddling at the Greek's house, just finishing dinner. The small, raven-haired Japanese man was in his lap and his lover had his arms wrapped securely around his waist, the Grecian's back against the wall. Heracles probably had missed his little lover as much as Japan had missed him. _

_It had been a long time since he had visited Greece's house. He figured it be nice to spend his free time with the laidback nation. He always enjoyed his company, for more reasons than one._

_He lightly kissed the back of the Japanese neck. Greece moved his hands up his lover's body, gently caressing and touching his clothed chest. Japan jumped a bit. Every day, he seemed to get more and more forward on his desires. Perhaps it was Japan's fault, considering the fact that they hadn't done it since their first time together. It was just that he didn't like the aftermath pain. Though the Greek was gentle during the act, Japan still felt pain when he awoke. He just didn't want to feel that again._

"_Sorry, Heracles-san…" he said, blushing a little. "But again… Not tonight."_

_The Grecian frowned. "But Kiku… I want you, now."_

_Japan blushed deeper. "I'm sorry… I'm just not up to it."_

_Greece pinned him down to the floor, hard. Japan blinked and stared up at him. It was completely unlike him to do something like that. He was a gentle person; he was kind and considerate toward the Asian nation. He'd ask him or tell him what he'd like to do. He was a patient man. That was why Japan was so startle when he made such a fast, uncharacteristic, and almost violent move. He stared wide-eyed at him. "Hera – Heracles-san…?"_

"_Kiku," he said, his voice not as soft as it normally was. "Even I can only hold back for so long. I love you, so I want to touch you. Why won't you let me?"_

_Japan just stared at him. When he opened his mouth to speak, the Grecian just pressed his mouth on him. The smaller nation panicked a bit and pushed against his lover's shoulders. What was going on? Heracles would never force himself on him. He was always gentle and kind, letting him be the one to decide whether or not they could go all the way. This was just too much unlike him. It was scary._

_As the kiss was deepened, Japan shoved against Greece's' chest. He didn't seem to notice though and stretched his hand into the kimono. Japan jolted and broke away from the Grecian's forced kiss. He panted out, "Please…! Heracles-san! Stop it!"_

_It was almost like the Greek man couldn't hear him._

"_Stop it! Heracles-san!"_

* * *

Japan gasped as his eyes popped open. He sat up straight and clutched the bed sheets tightly. What time was it? He looked at the small digital clock on the side table. It was still one in the morning. He looked beside him; Greece was still sleeping peacefully, one of his arms still wrapped around the smaller man's waist. Japan panted heavily, his body breaking into a cold sweat. "A dream…?" he whispered to himself.

More like a nightmare. How did that dream even come to be? The Greece in his dream was nothing like the real man. The real Grecian was kind, gentle, and considerate. The Greek in Japan's dream was like a mix of France and Russia. He shivered at the thought.

He looked back down at his lover. It had been true about him staying at the larger nation's house and them not have sex since their first time. Japan couldn't help it though. He just didn't like the pain afterwards. Also, as he overheard from France, it's only gentle the first time and after that, whoever tops doesn't feel as though they need to be as gentle. Did that mean that Greece would be rougher and it would hurt more the next day? He didn't want to think about it.

Japan was about to get out of bed and wash his face, but the arm that held his waist had a strong grip. He tugged away from it, but the arm refused to budge. He sighed and gently removed the arm from his waist; it woke the Grecian up.

"Hmm…" the man murmured. He opened his eyes and stared up at tensed chocolate orbs. He blinked at the Japanese male. "Kiku…? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," he lied. "Just going to get some water." He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Japan turned on the water and splashed it onto his face. He had to forget the dream; it wasn't real. Greece wasn't like that; he wasn't. Japan repeated those words over and over again in his mind.

Just as he calmed himself down, two strong masculine arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a firm, shirtless chest. The small man let out an "Eep!" as he felt like kiss the nape of his neck.

"Kiku…" the Grecian whispered softly in his ear. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong? You don't look so good… You're very pale."

"I'm always pale," he said, rather quickly. He tried to pull himself out of Greece's grasp, but he just held onto tighter. Japan knew that it was just a dream. Greece would never do that to him. He still tried wiggling away.

Greece gently turned the Japanese man around to face him. He rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, bringing Japan closer to him. He gently stroked up the slender back, making the little man shiver. He blinked. "Kiku?" He titled up his chin and tender green orbs met anxious brown ones. "What _is_ wrong?"

Japan looked away. "I told you before; I'm fine."

Greece frowned, just like he had in the dream. Japan froze. Then his eyes widened when Greece pressed their lips together. It was gentle and slow, but something about it made Japan panic. His mind kept flashing to the nightmare. Was the Greek really at his limit? Did he really want to do it again with him? He pushed against the larger man's shoulders.

Greece didn't notice the panic. Instead, he cupped the back on Japan's head and kept an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He felt the other's lips open up, thinking he was asking for more. He snuck his tongue in between the petal-soft lips, coming in contact with the other delicate tongue. The kiss was deepened as Greece pushed his tongue further inside Japan's mouth.

Japan was now shoving on the man's shoulders, chest – anything that could get the hungry lover to let go. He somehow managed to break free and he hit his side against the sink. "Ow…" he hissed.

Greece was at his side. He stretched out a hand toward him. "Kiku? Are you okay?"

Japan blindly smacked his hand away, staring at him with fearful eyes. Greece stared at him, his eyes completely wide with confusion. What was wrong with his little lover?

The Asian man seemed to fall back into reality. He regained his composure a bit more and bit his bottom lip. "I'm very sorry, Heracles-san… Just please… Don't touch me right now."

The Greek was confused. He watched as the smaller nation rose to his feet and turned his back to him. Heracles needed to know what was going on. He had to know what was wrong with him. He only had one guess though. It was one he didn't like either.

"Do you…? Regret what we did?"

Japan stiffened a bit, as though he were appalled by Greece's sudden accusation. He kept silent though, and his lover took it as an okay to continue.

"Did I hurt you…?" he asked. "Did I ruin our relation, Kiku? Did you really hate it that much?"

"Heracles-san–"

"I'm sorry, Kiku… I love you. I didn't know that I was overstepping my boundaries when I held you… I thought it was okay with you and you said… You loved me too so I thought... That it was okay." Greece wanted to hug him, but he knew the other didn't want to be touched. He stayed put. "I had wondered why you didn't want to do it again. I'm sorry Kiku… I won't trouble you anymore. You… can leave tomorrow if you wish–"

"That's not it, Heracles-san!" Japan whipped around, shocked by his lover's words. Even though he felt so defenseless, Kiku still carried his pride as a man. He didn't shed tears yet. "It's not you at all! It's me! I'm the one who is the problem! I do love you too, but it's just…!"

Greece's usually lazy green eyes were fully awake and staring at him wide-eyed. He didn't think he had seen him so emotional in one night. He kept silent as he watched Japan calm down again and then restart his speech.

"Heracles-san, it's not you… I really did enjoy… that night with you." Japan's pale cheeks turned red but he continued to talk. "You were very kind to me, even though it did hurt the next morning… And France-san had been said aloud that… the next time, you wouldn't be as gentle. I didn't want to believe him, but… I'm sorry, but my mind deformed down to slander." He bowed to him, as though he were begging for the other's forgiveness. "I'm so sorry, Heracles-san! I – I had a dream about me always refusing you for these past few weeks and…! My mind just portrayed you as some kind of monster! I'm sorry – I know you're not like that, but my mind wouldn't–"

Heracles wrapped his arms around the shaken nation, who blinked a bit as the larger man's hand moved up and down his back in a comforting and loving gesture. He kissed the raven-hair, the soft pale cheeks, the warm milky neck, and finally the petal-soft lips. Kiku stared at him, blinking.

"I can wait," he whispered. "Even if it were another hundred years, I would wait for you to tell me it was okay." He kissed his forehead. "And if you do want to do it, I wouldn't do anything that you didn't like… I promise."

Japan nodded, blushing a bit from his foolishness. _This_ was the Greece he knew. This man was the real Greece that cherished him like a precious fragile gem. How dare his thoughts succumb to slander. Still, the actual words that came out of the Grecian lips calmed him. He rested his head against Greece's shoulder, his mind and heart at peace.

They stayed that way for a few moments with Greece hugging Japan tightly and caressing his back gently. Japan's hands were resting on the taller nation's shoulders, bringing himself closer to him. Greece breathed in the smooth, soft hair's scent and kissed his head. Then he titled up Japan's chin and the two of them stared at each other, green eyes connecting with brown eyes. Slowly, his lips traveled down the hair, down the side of his face, down his cheek, and finally stopped before he reached the lips. Japan's lips were slightly agape, as though he had been expecting – wanting – a kiss from the Greek. Japan blushed a bit and closed his mouth. He silently gave him permission. His lover understood and softly pressed their lips together.

Like before, it was at a slow and tender pace, but this time Japan kissed back. He gripped the Greek's shoulders and slightly opened his mouth again. Greece noticed and caringly pushed his tongue into the other's mouth. Greece picked up the pace only a little bit, ravishing Japan's sweet and warm mouth with his tongue. Their tongues would intertwine and they exchanged hot, moist breath. Greece wanted more, but he could only deepen the kiss. He didn't want to anything Japan did like. He didn't want to scare him.

Greece broke away first and looked down at his little lover with hungry but patient eyes. Japan was light red and he seemed to tremble a bit. He looked at his feet and whispered, "Are… Are you satisfied with… just that?"

Green eyes widened and stared into brown ones. Japan looked up at him, a bit red and a bit tense, but not afraid. Greece slowly smiled softly and whispered back, "If you want to… then no. I'm not satisfied with just that." Then he lifted the Asian nation off the floor and carried him to the bed, where he gently and passionately claimed him over and over again.

* * *

"Kiku, are you okay?" Greece asked, stroking Japan's hair as he lied on the bed.

The smaller nation looked up at him and showed him a rare, but sincere smile. "I'm all right… I'm a little sore, but mostly… I'm fine."

"I'm glad." He carefully lifted the naked man up and onto his lap. He gently wrapped a thin sheet over him, so that he would be more comfortable. He kissed the smooth, but red-bruised neck. "Are you sure that you're okay? Don't lie to me."

"Really, I'm fine…" Japan gently seized Greece's face and kissed his forehead. "I really… enjoyed it." Japan blushed again.

Greece smiled and gently laid down Japan. He slowly followed and threw the covers over both of them. He held Japan close to his bare chest and instantly fell asleep. Japan stared at him for a moment and realized just how lucky he was. Greece was gentle and kind to him when they embraced. France was wrong, and Japan should've realized that from the beginning. He slowly closed his eyes, not worried about having any more frightening dreams. Greece treated him preciously and would never hurt him that way. Everything was all right.

The nightmare was over.

**A/N: Reviews? :)**


End file.
